scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Fox Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (TheBeckster1000's Style)
TheBeckster1000's twenty fifth movie-spoof "The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain" Cast * Odette - Wendy Darling (from Peter Pan) * Derek - Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) * Swan Odette - Fox (from Skunk Fu) * Queen Uberta - Mary Darling (from Peter Pan) * Clavius - Him (from The Powerpuff Girls) * Knuckles - Pete (Disney) * Yak Uberta - Abigail (The Fox and the Hound) * Monkey Uberta - Luna (Space Chimps) * Parrot Uberta - Eva (Rio) * Ostrich Uberta - Big Mama (the Fox and the Hound) * Goat Uberta - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) * Squirrel Uberta - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day/Conker: Live and Reloaded) * Horse Uberta - Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Elephant Uberta - Dumbo Gallery Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling as Odette Peter Pan (Disney Peter Pan).png|Peter Pan as Derek Sf fox in swimming suit by edd xsagi dczrvqj-fullview.jpg|Fox as Swan Odette Mary Darling with teddy bear.png|Mary Darling as Queen Uberta Him in The Powerpuff Girls Rule.jpg|Him as Clavius Pete in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Pete as Knuckles Fox-disneyscreencaps com-901.jpg|Abigail as Yak Uberta Luna (Space Chimps).jpg|Luna as Monkey Uberta Eva (Rio).png|Eva as Parrot Uberta Lammy alone.png|Lammy as Goat Uberta Conker.png|Conker as Squirrel Uberta Rain.2.jpg|Rain as Horse Uberta Dumbo-HQ.JPG.jpg|Dumbo as Elephant Uberta Movie Used: *The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) Footage Disney *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Dumbo (1941) Skunk Fu *Season 1 Episodes The Powerpuff Girls *Octi Evil *Telephonies *Tough Love *Birthday Bash *Speed Demon *Moral Decay *Meet the Beat-Alls *All Chalked Up *Him Diddle Riddle *Power-Noia *The Boys are Back in Town *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *A Made Up Story *Custody Battle *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! 20th Century Fox *Space Chimps (2002) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) Happy Tree Friends (Season 1) *The Wrong Side of the Tracks/From Hero to Eternity/And the Kitchen Sink *Party Animal/Ipso Fatso/Don't Yank My Chain *Doggone It/Concrete Solution/Sea What I Found *Easy for You to Sleigh/Whishy Washy/Who's to Flame *Every Litter Bit Hurts/As You Wish/Take a Hike *Change of Heart/A Hole Lotta Love/Mime to Five *Nuttin' Wrong with Candy *Blast from the Past/Chew Said a Mouthful/See What Develops *Idol Curiosity/Home Is Where the Hurt Is/Aw, Shucks! *A Sight for Sore Eyes/Wipe Out/Letter Late Than Never *Wingin It'/Tongue in Cheek/Easy Comb, Easy Go *I've Got You Under My Skin/In a Jam/Junk in the Trunk *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow/Double Whammy/Autopsy Turvy *Meat Me for Lunch *Happy Trails *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark (Season 2) *Read 'Em and Weep *Can't Stop Coffin *We're Scrooged! *Snow Place to Go/Dunce Upon a Time/Gems the Breaks *Just Desert *Peas in a Pod (Season 3) *A Sucker for Love: Part 1 *A Sucker for Love: Part 2 (Season 4) *Wrath of Con *All Flocked Up *Something Fishy *Without a Hitch *Swelter Skelter *I Nub You *A Bit of a Pickle Conker *Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001) *Conker: Live & Reloaded (2005) Dreamworks *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Movies-spoof